This research, conducted at the Douglass Developmental Disabilities Center of Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey, studies techniques for teaching parents of autistic children to be speech teachers. The parents of autistic children, ages 2 1/2 to 5 years are trained in behavior modification techniques and operant procedures for teaching speech. The measures of behavior change focus on periodic home observation of speech and behavior. Language behavior of mothers, fathers and children will be examined.